ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Streetsweeper I (San d'Oria)
Category:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign | category = Security | cost = 1 Op Credit | size = 1 Member | items = | stars = | result = Increase nation's Prosperity. | name = Streetsweeper | nation = San d'Oria | tiers = 3 }} ---- Walkthrough * Gain your mission from Rasdinice. * Walk through Southern San d'Oria (S) until you find a "Suspicious object" and examine it. * This mission only requires ONE "Suspicious object". * Return to Rasdinice to complete the mission. ---- Notes * The location is random, and the "Suspicious Object" moves to a different spot after someone picks it up, but we may as well keep track of the places where we found one "Suspicious Object". I just waited at a spot and clicked it when it appeared, saves you some walking around. * Possible places: **(B-6) On the right side of the street. **(C-6) One the ground in front of the entrance to Count Caffaule's Manor and another to the front left. **(D-6) On the second floor balcony overlooking the street. **(D-6) On the street in front of the non-targetable door on the northern side. **(D-7) At the top of the stairs heading north. (I found it D-8) **(E-7) In front of NPC Riautte. **(E-7) On the second floor balcony overlooking the Young Griffons garden **(E-8) On the floor between Taumila's Sundries and Tanners' Guild **(E-8) On the balcony (take the stairway to the left). **(F-6) Right after the Portcullis. **(F-7) On the ground between the courtyard and the shadow of the overhead Bridge. **(F-9) On the ground in front of the small door on the west side of Westgate. **(G-7) NE Corner at top of stairs. **(G-9) Enter Tunnel At (F-8) pass NPC Aurfet. **(G-9) On the ramp up to where the exit to West Ronfaure would be. **(G-9) On the Grass headed to the Home Point Crystal. **(H-10) Where tunnel opens into Chocobo area. **(I-9) Right before the steps leading up to Houilloumie. **(J-10) Where tunnel opens into Chocobo area. **(I-11) Near Daigraffeaux **(K-9) Next to the watchtower. (upstairs) **(K-10) Near Chocobo. **(L-6) Bottom of the ramp heading to the barracks. **(L-7) Bottom of the stairs to the right. **(M-5) -TWO- in front of the entrance to the barracks/Mog House. **(M-7) On the balcony. **(M-7) On the stairs. **(M-8) On the balcony. **(K-9) Top of stairs by Loillie * All "Suspicious Objects" are pooled, meaning if multiple people undertake the task at the same time, they all can see the same points. This can lead to competition over spawns. * "Suspicious Objects" can respawn in the same place multiple times in a row. * "Suspicious Objects" will not show up on the Job Ability Wide Scan * "Suspicious Objects" will despawn if unclaimed 2-3mins after spawning. Game Description Client: Rasdinice (Southern San d'Oria (S)) Summary: :Orcish spies have infiltrated San d'Oria and planted instruments of mass destruction and/or mayhem (IMDaoMs) in various discreet locations. You are to patrol the capital and remove any hazardous materials you encounter.